She Spy
by Peanut Queen
Summary: It's been three years since Hermione graduatued Hogwarts and became an Auror. Her new mission? Disarm the new Death Eater organization before it strikes again. The problem? Why don't you read and find out? R
1. OOPSIES!

She-Spy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Can't think of anything good, so it's just)  
OOPSIES!  
* Hermione walked down the white hallway, her stiletto shoes tapping a beat through the silent air. Her black robes fluttered out behind her, and her hair was held in a messy bun by a pair of chopsticks. Her face was clean of any makeup, but still she still looked good. The only thing marring her features was the expression of worry.  
  
'Oh, Merlin, I'm late for that damn meeting!' she thought as she whispered the code to the wall beside her. She then pulled up the sleeve of her robe and placed her shoulder against a cool blue pad that appeared, pressing her Auror tattoo against it.  
  
The wall shuddered, and then split open, revealing another white hallway. She hurried down the hall, turned right, and entered the meeting room. All the Aurors currently in England were present and that was sadly a few. She sat down next to an older man and tried to look innocent.  
  
'Oh, thank Merlin Fudge isn't here yet!' she thought, relieved. The man turned to greet her and she smiled, making meaningless conversation. Her mind was elsewhere. With Harry, as he lay-  
  
"Good afternoon, Aurors!" Fudge said as he entered the room, his purple robes swishing out behind him as he moved. He snapped his fingers, and files appeared in front of each Auror. Hermione grabbed hers and opened it. Out fell pictures, papers, and a small flat square.  
  
"Our spy attempts on the Death Raiders were unsuccessful," Fudge stated, and Hermione grimaced as she saw poor Sunoko's mangled body in one of the photos. "Sunoko was unable to join the Death Raiders, but he was able to do a little sneaking before he was eliminated. We have found out the leader."  
  
Hermione's heart leaped into her throat. After they had found the leader, it wouldn't take long to destroy the group. Voldemort had been beaten 1 year ago by Harry, but the Death Eaters had not been quieted by the defeat of their leader, and had made a faction called the Death Raiders. They had been plaguing the Aurors ever since, destroying muggle buildings and monuments. Aurors had to work double time to keep the muggle's memories clean of any wizard activity.  
  
She pulled out the first piece of paper and scanned over it quickly, but stopped as soon as she saw the moving picture of the leader. It was Malfoy.  
  
'Figures,' she thought disgustedly as she looked at his face. He looked different than he did back in school. His hair was shorter, but still unruly, refusing even that gelatinous goop he used throughout school, and there was a short scar crossing over his right brow (Hermione was proud to say that she had caused this scar and others, but never cared to mention that she had gotten several also fighting him).  
  
Her head snapped up as the silence in the room suddenly became too much to bear. She started to blush as she realized that she had zoned as they discussed things that were most likely very important.  
  
She smiled and cleared her throat. "Say that again?"  
  
"What are your thoughts on possible capture or apprehension of this Malfoy?" he asked again, his lips pulling down in a frown. It was unlike Hermione Granger to not pay attention.  
  
"You said Sunoko did a little sneaking before he was. eliminated," she hesitated to talk about Sunoko's death in such a cold way, but it was mandatory.  
  
Fudge shook his head. "He was unable to obtain the evidence, and Malfoy is a well-respected member of the community."  
  
'Well-respected my ass!' she thought irritably. 'Well feared is more like it!'  
  
"Right. er." she sneaked a quick peak at his report. "Well, since we couldn't get someone into the Death Raiders, maybe we could, er. Get someone involved with Malfoy?" she asked, suddenly being struck by inspiration. "Yes! We could sneak into his personal files at his house, find out what they are planning net, and capture them as they strike next."  
  
Fudge's frown deepened, and Hermione thought he would smash her idea into the ground. She was surprised when his frown split and formed into something resembling a grin.  
  
"That is an excellent idea, Miss Granger. I only have one problem with it. Who of what is left of us will infiltrate his home? I assume the job would be for a woman of his age, and none of that variety is present now."  
  
Hermione looked around and saw that he was indeed right; all of her companions had been assigned in other places. She suddenly remembered something and asked without thinking, "What about me? I'm the right age."  
  
Fudge's eyebrows rose. "Are you volunteering yourself for this mission?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione realized too late what she had done and could only utter a weak 'um' in protest. Fudge nodded approvingly.  
  
"Excellent! We'll get you up to date on everything we know of Malfoy, and we'll give you a cover, and you can be off before Friday!"  
  
Hermione, while mentally smacking herself for volunteering like that, said, "B-but, he knows me! I hate him! And I can't lie!" She almost wailed the last bit, but managed to stop herself from making too great of an idiot.  
  
"Well then learn!" Fudge said sharply, and then turned to the rest of the Aurors. "Meeting adjourned. You will be informed of the next meeting time."  
  
*  
  
Hermione walked down the halls, feeling utterly wretched. Why? Why did she have to be so stupid?! She came to an elevator and walked inside, telling the man there what floor she needed. He nodded in sympathy as he pushed the button, but Hermione ignored it and continued to berate herself.  
  
So--stupid! How could she do this? She wasn't even really sure how to get 'involved' with Malfoy! Should she try to become his maid or something?!  
  
She didn't notice when the doors slid open, and jumped as the man gently touched her arm.  
  
"It's your floor, ma'am," he said politely, pointing out the doors. She nodded gratefully and stepped out, turning left. She walked only a short distance and stopped at the first door there. She knocked on it and waited.  
  
She could hear steps coming towards the door and heard the woman's voice, muffled by the thick oak door, ask, "Name and password?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, snidget wings," she said sadly, thinking of the sport Harry had loved so much.  
  
The lock clicked and the door slid open, revealing a brown-haired medi- wizard. She smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry you still have to do that, Hermione dear, but one can't be too careful."  
  
"No, one can't," Hermione said, thinking of the numerous traps and curses placed by Dumbledore to prevent a forced entry.  
  
"He is the same, Miss Granger," she said, leading her over to the bed in the far corner of the room, by the muggle television the medi-wizard had asked for.  
  
"Just like always," Hermione said sadly, tears threatening to fall from her chocolate eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you with him, them," she said, walking out of the room. Hermione didn't notice, she was too busy staring at the dark-haired boy lying on the mattress.  
  
"How's it going, Harry?" Hermione asked softly, pushing a bit of hair away from his eyes, tears filling her eyes. 'Oh, I'm feeling quite better now. In fact, I think I could leave now. Do you think you could you help me pack, Hermione?'  
  
She sobbed, dropping her head to his chest, which rose and fell evenly. It had been so long since Voldemort's fall, and Harry was still in this comatose state. Everyone said it was hopeless, that he wouldn't live after this long. Never to her face, of course, but she knew what they thought. Hermione didn't care what they said, she was sticking to his side until he was pronounced dead by the best medi-wizard in the world.  
  
She pulled her head up and sniffed. Until then, she would be as good a companion as she was to him when he was normal.  
  
"How does T.V. sound to you, Harry?" she asked, picking up the remote control and switching on the set.  
  
*  
  
One hour later, Hermione had spilled to Harry the entire problem with Malfoy and the scheme, and she felt much better for it. But the show they had been watching (but not listening to.) was over, and nothing better seemed to be on. Hermione switched to the news in defeat, and pondered her problem.  
  
How in the world was she going to pull this off? Malfoy would catch her before she could even touch his driveway ('Assuming he had a bloody driveway,' Hermione thought crossly.) before he sensed her impure blood and had her killed. But he wouldn't kill her on his driveway ('Again assuming.'). Oh, no, then he'd have to go through all the trouble of sanitizing it.  
  
Hermione groaned and slumped back in her stiff chair. This was hopeless. Just then a news flash interrupted whatever had been on the news before, and Hermione picked up the remote, turning up the volume. The newscaster's voice became audible, and Hermione felt inspiration fill her brain. By the time the newscast was over, she had a plan.  
  
She turned and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. "This is great! See you later, Harry! Thanks!"  
  
She turned and dashed out of the room, informing the medi-wizard that she was leaving.  
  
She had a plan, but she needed to get to America on the double. She hoped this would work.  
  
*  
  
Yes, I made another story. For those of you who have read my other story, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I promise I'll try to update by the end of this week! Uh. Oh yeah! This story. Well, I was hit by inspiration and absolutely had to write this story. I appreciate reviews; suggestions, thoughts, etc. I don't like flames, but if you gotta, you can (not like I can stop you).  
  
Hope to see your reviews soon!  
  
TTFN  
  
Peanuts 


	2. New Partner

She Spy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New Partner  
  
It was a very busy day outside the courthouse. Crowds of people carrying cameras and microphones were bustling around, waiting for the doors to open. They didn't have long to wait.  
  
Policemen shielded someone from the flashes of cameras and the curious eyes of the reporters, pushing towards the car that had pulled up. As they passed by, a professional looking woman signaled to a man with a camera. She started speaking as the policemen reached the car.  
  
"It has now been confirmed. Chloe Stanhope, age 21, has been found guilty by the courts. Her fate is still undetermined, but she can be sure that she won't be seeing the outside of a prison for quite some time. Back to you, John."  
  
Chloe Stanhope slumped down in her seat, avoiding touching any of the burly policemen sitting at her sides. She felt positively downgraded. They only had one car full of policemen for her! Her, the (at one time) most wanted conman in America! She growled softly, earning bewildered glances from her 'traveling buddies'.  
  
She sighed and poked the policeman on her right. "Are we there yet?" she asked in a whiny voice. The man's eye twitched and he was about to answer her when the car suddenly screeched to a halt. The policemen pulled their guns out and opened the doors, leaving only the man on her right.  
  
Chloe was about to whine to the man again when something hit the car. Hard. Suddenly, gunfire exploded from outside the car.  
  
"What the--?" the policeman left the statement unfinished and pulled out his gun. Chloe took advantage of his distraction and slammed the door open. She stumbled out before he could grab her and almost tripped over a very large lump in the road. She looked down and saw that it was the driver, and that he was either dead in a way that doesn't require external bleeding, or he was unconscious.  
  
There was another shot from the other side of the car, and Chloe peeped over the top to see. There were the rest of the officers that had been in her car, littering the roadside. The gunshot had come from the man that had sat to her right. It became obvious what he was shooting at real soon. There was a feminine shout, and a black boot connected with the man's head. He fell to the ground, revealing a woman with brown hair and black clothes. Chloe ducked down again.  
  
'Shit!' she thought. 'Okay, that person is either here to free me. or to kill me. Which is more likely?' She thought for a while. 'Probably would be good to run for it.'  
  
She crouched low, and, on the count of three, started running. Of course, she didn't really remember to include the chains on her wrists and legs in this plan, so she didn't get far. She was lying on her back, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of her, when the woman appeared above her.  
  
Her face was kind, free of any of the makeup that Chloe abhorred.  
  
'Never trust a face,' Chloe thought, rolling back onto her hands, pushing forwards. She ended up standing wobbly in front of the woman, her hands waving around until she was balanced.  
  
The woman laughed at her, pulling out a short stick. Chloe tensed and moved her hands into the classic fighting position, but the woman shook her head and said in a distinctively British voice, "I'm here to help you. Trust me."  
  
She waved the wand and muttered something, and Chloe's chains fell to the ground. Chloe immediately stepped back and prepared herself to run.  
  
"No! Please, don't run away, just listen to me!" the woman cried, but it was too late. Chloe was off and running. She heard the woman curse and start running after her.  
  
Now, if it had been two months earlier, before Chloe had gotten double- crossed and caught, she could've out-run anyone. But, since it was two months from then, the woman caught up to her easily. She tripped her and dropped to her knees next to her body, pointing the stick at her heart.  
  
"Please don't make me do this," she said, staring into her eyes, letting her know she was being completely serious. Chloe believed her. There was a sort of pulsing energy coming from the stick, and she didn't trust her. She nodded in submission and waited as the woman lowered the stick. Just as soon as it was out of sight she swept her left leg into the woman's legs, knocking her down. She jumped up before the woman could react and kicked the stick from her hand. She doubled back for a second kick to the stomach, but the woman was quick too. She had jumped up and aimed a punch at Chloe's gut. Chloe pulled back her kick and blocked her punch with her right arm. Just as soon, she had pulled back for a spinning kick. She kicked first with her right foot, and the woman dodged it easily. Her second kick never even made it. The woman had already kicked her in the chest with a jump kick, knocking her to the floor. She flipped backwards and bent down, picking up the stick and waving it at Chloe.  
  
Chloe froze. Not of her own free will, but because she just couldn't. She could only blink. The woman walked up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Okay now, we're going to have a little chat, right? I need help, and you're the one that can help me. Just listen, and tell me what you think at the end."  
  
++  
  
Chloe stretched out her arms and legs and looked at the woman she now knew was named Hermione Granger. She knew a lot about her now, including her problem. It sounded like fun, but she wasn't letting her know that now. She had on a perfect poker face. Hermione, as she had told her before, wasn't good at hiding things. Her face was masked with worry. Chloe exhaled slowly and decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, what's in this again for me?" she asked, fluffing out her deep red hair, acting as nonchalant as she would talking about the weather  
  
"Well, I did save you from a life of prison. And you will get a certain percent of my job money," Hermione answered.  
  
"What are you again? I've never heard of those before," Chloe asked, brushing dirt off her pants.  
  
"Look, it's really complicated, and the prison would've been expecting you by now. We may be in a deserted place, but gunshots carry, and someone probably called in about it. They'll be coming soon."  
  
Chloe considered for a while, and then nodded. Hermione grinned delightedly, and pulled her up off the ground, pulling out an old shoe from her coat and offering it towards Chloe. Chloe stared at it for a while, and then Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ah, I forgot you're a muggle. Just grab the shoe. Trust me."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrow and grabbed the shoe. She was jerked forwards suddenly, and before she knew it, she was in a clean white hall next to Hermione. She turned to her and gaped for a while. Hermione was just smiling delightedly at her.  
  
Chloe regained her voice. "Okay, you have to explain. Now."  
  
.  
  
Hey! Second chapter! Yay! Shorter that the last, I know, I'll try harder next time. My internet wasn't working for the longest time, and when it finally did, I realized that I hadn't written the next chapter yet. So I wrote it all tonight. Yes, if this sucks, just remember that. Please review, and thanks to all reviewers so far!  
  
Oh yeah, FYI. There are only gonna be a few parts where it isn't in Hermione's view. I couldn't figure out how to make this work from Hermione's view, so I didn't use her. There will be some more chapters with more Chloe and possibly Draco, but not that many.  
  
TTFN!  
  
Crazy Peanut Chick 


	3. Actually starting to spy or not

She Spy  
  
Chapter 3  
Actually starting to spy  
(or not)  
  
Grunts and small sounds of pain were clearly audible in the small living room. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, slightly dimmed by the yellow gauze curtains hanging there. It was clearly mid afternoon, and not a single cloud hid the sky from view.  
  
Hermione was about ready to cry. She was in such pain; it felt like she had been tortured for hours.  
  
"Oh, put me out of my suffering! Just end it, please, have mercy!" she cried, clutching her stomach as she lay still on the floor.  
  
"Stop being such a drama queen and finish your crunches, Hermione," Chloe said, rifling through various papers and photos, not even glancing at Hermione.  
  
"This is cruel and unusual punishment! Now I know why they were going to lock you up! You're-," Hermione's rant was interrupted by a snap of Chloe's fingers. She grumbled and continued her crunches, counting off after each.  
  
"Explain to me -153- why I must -154- go through this again?" she grunted out as she came up each time.  
  
Chloe sighed and set down the papers. "It's really simple, really. Men are naturally lusty creatures, and I'm assuming this one isn't any different."  
  
Hermione snorted, and Chloe gave her a menacing glare. Hermione immediately went back to crunches.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The better looking you are, the more a man is likely to let you under his skin. Get it?"  
  
Hermione whimpered and kept on crunching.  
  
+ Time passes +  
  
Hermione rubbed her sore stomach as she read the most recent report on Draco Malfoy. Blah blah blah, it was the same as all the other reports she and Chloe had read in the past 2 weeks. In the seat next to her, Chloe groaned in frustration and set down the paper she had been reading.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, picking up the discarded paper. Chloe just groaned again and slumped her head down, her honey-blonde hair flopping all over the desk.  
  
Hermione began to read the report, casting an occasional worried glance at the unmoving figure next to her. She finished reading the report and set it down, carefully tapping Chloe on the back of her head. The head lifted slowly and turned to face her.  
  
"What's the matter? There's nothing in this report," Hermione said, pointing towards it.  
  
"Exactly! There's nothing in that report, or in any of the hundreds of other reports we have read! We have nothing!" she cried, swiping all the reports off the table.  
  
"Well what are we going to do then?" Hermione asked, feeling a sense of hopelessness begin to bubble into her mind.  
  
Chloe stared straight ahead and didn't respond right away. Hermione was about to repeat her question when she spoke.  
  
"We have to spy on him," she said, her brow furrowing in thought.  
  
Hermione felt a jump of excitement. They were actually going to do something other than read! She wasn't overly eager to be spying on her one and only nemesis, Draco Malfoy, but you can't be too specific when you're desperate for something to do.  
  
Chloe turned to her and sighed heavily. "Come on, Herm, we have got tons of work to do."  
  
+  
  
Ugh. It's late and I really need to get going to bed. This chapter is short because of the previously mentioned cause.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers. You keep me going. Well, you and sugar. Keep writing me!  
  
I know this story is rated R now, but it won't live up to its rating until later chapters. I just didn't want other people to start to read this and not be able to once the rating got bumped up.  
  
Yes, folks, it's another chapter without our favorite HP character, Draco Malfoy. I promise you that he will actually be seen next chapter, and might even be talking in the next 2 after that.  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters in this story are J.K. Rowling's. The plot and Chloe are mine.  
  
Now that I've got that out of the way, I'm going to get a-going now.  
  
TTFN  
  
Crazy_Peanut_Chick 


	4. Getting to the spying

She Spy  
  
Chapter 4  
Getting to the spying  
  
"SS-2 to SS-1. Come in SS-1. Are you in place? Over."  
  
"SS-1 to SS-2. I've been in place for the last fifteen minutes! Let me do my job in peace! Over."  
  
Hermione groaned and leaned back in her swivel chair. Her long wavy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, revealing the headset placed over her ears. A small tube-like thing came from the earpiece and curved up towards her mouth.  
  
Hermione didn't know why in the world she was so nervous. All she had to do was stay in her home and listen to what Chloe said. Chloe was out doing the real work.  
  
"SS-1 to SS-2. Target in sight. Removing headset now. Be back in twenty minutes. Over."  
  
Hermione nodded and took off her own headset. Chloe was being weird about the whole communication thing. She had made up their codenames, SS-1 and SS-2, from a dopey muggle show she had seen recently. She believed the name was She Spies, or something like that. Hermione didn't really care. She just wanted this damn job over with. Problem with that was that they had barely even started.  
  
Why did Malfoy have to be the leader of the Death Raiders? Her job would be soo much easier if someone stupid was in charge!  
  
'Woah,' Hermione thought, 'did I just kind of complement Malfoy?'  
  
She thought back to her days in school, the good days. Yes, Malfoy had been smart, only just below her in grades, something that had never ceased to annoy him and delight her.  
  
Unconsciously, her hand drifted up to touch the scar adorning her left cheek. She could remember the day she had received as clearly as she could the last five minutes.  
  
*Flashback thingy!*  
  
Hermione flew back and hit the wall behind her hard. Malfoy came up in front of her before she could recover, holding her up, and coming dangerously close to her face. His face was almost as it always had been in school, smooth, pale, and all-around beautiful. His hair was different, though. What had always been slicked back was now let loose, coming down in shaggy layers just beyond his ears. Through his right brow was a cut, and from it dripped blood.  
  
Hermione was pulled from her scrutiny by a quick movement from him. He had pulled up his hand, and with it brought a small dagger. He smirked at the expression of fear Hermione knew was evident on her face and brought the knife to her left cheek.  
  
"What's the matter, mudblood, are you scared?" he asked in a falsetto voice, running the back of the blade along her skin, making her shiver.  
  
"Yes, Ferret-breath, I'm scared. Are you finished yet?" she asked, amazed that she had actually said that. Judging from the expression on his face, Malfoy was surprised too.  
  
"I could make you quake, mudblood. You would fear me like nothing you've known before," he said, moving closer to her face.  
  
"Your breath is enough to make me run for my life," she replied, cringing inside at the stupid words flying from her mouth.  
  
Malfoy jerked the knife, ripping it across her skin. Hermione's head snapped to the side, and she clutched at the slash, attempting to alleviate the pain. Malfoy laughed and grabbed her hair, bringing her up on eye level with him, which was really painful, seeing how he was a good four inches taller than her.  
  
"I could finish this now," he said, bringing the bloody dagger to her throat. "I could finish this and have you gone from my life forever. I will, however, let you live. Until next time."  
  
*End flashback!*  
  
Hermione shivered and pressed her fingers to the scar. It had taken a whole week in the hospital to heal the cut, but the scar would remain there evermore.  
  
It was after that when she decided to learn forms of self-defense, deciding magic wasn't always enough. She became a black-belt in karate and had itched for the longest time to try her new skills on Malfoy, but she had not seen him since the incident when she got the cut.  
  
Her mind wandered again, until she became away of a small sound coming from her headset. She picked it up and put it on. She immediately regretted her action, for Chloe was on the other end, yelling as loud as she possibly could into her speaker.  
  
"I'm here, stop it already!" Hermione yelled back, quickly turning down the volume on her set. She heard a soft mumble in reply, and realized she had turned her set down too low.  
  
She turned it back up and said into the mike, "Could you repeat that please?"  
  
She heard Chloe sigh and heard her say, "I said, 'About time'. Where were you anyway? I told you not to take the set off!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Now, what about this contact?" she asked.  
  
That was who Chloe had been meeting; a Death Raider traitor who wanted Malfoy gone.  
  
"Oh, you won't believe what he said! I'll tell you as soon as I get home!" Chloe said, her voice bouncy and happy.  
  
"Wait, no! Tell me now, don't-," Hermione started, but stopped as soon as she realized no one was on the other line. She gave a little scream of frustration and ran her hands through her hair. She supposed this was Chloe's payback for not being on her set. She sighed and sat back in her chair, waiting for Chloe.  
  
*Time passes*  
  
Hermione jolted upright as soon as she heard the key turning in the lock. She was halfway to the door by the time it was unlocked, and had the door pulled open before Chloe had the chance to do so. Chloe smiled at her, flouncing in, dropping her purse and trench coat on the chair next to the door.  
  
"No more stalling, Chloe! What did you find out?" Hermione demanded, hoping that her eye wouldn't start twitching from irritation like it did occasionally.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Chloe said, walking into the living room and plopping down onto an overstuffed green sofa. Hermione followed her impatiently, stopping in front of the sofa, blocking all means of escape.  
  
"Please, don't make me wait anymore. What did you find out?" Hermione cried out.  
  
"I know how we can get in his house."  
  
**  
  
Howdy doody again folks. Still not a very long chapter, but you've got to expect that from me. Hope you all liked it.  
  
Draco will, I repeat, will be in the next chapter. Yes, celebrate and be happy, blahblahblah..  
  
Okay, peoples, just amuse me here, k? I've always wanted to do one of these.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, and here are some responses to your comments:  
  
Blanche Dubois(): Yes, that was the reason I wrote the beginning of the chapter like that, and I hope you'll keep reading even though smut is still a while in coming. I hope you don't mind action, because that's kind of the way I write. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Hermione doesn't do a whole lot of spying (at least, from what I've got planned so far she doesn't). There will be definite moments where she does spy and get *cough* intimate *cough* with Draco. Secrets will also be found out.  
  
Okergirl: Glad you like it, and Draco's coming in next chapter. (I don't get your other review. What does W mean?)  
  
Mina-chan2: As you can see, I am still writing. I'm kind of hooked on my own story, and I try to write at least twice a week. I'm glad you like this.  
  
Black Kat Kisato: Glad you like it, and like I said before, I am still writing. Thanks for your encouragement!  
  
White-Dragon-Goddess: Thank you! (Picks up ego, starts polishing off rust and banging out dents).  
  
sea-Shel123: Thanks, my ego is going to get all shiny and pretty from all of this complementing! And thanks, I love my username too.  
  
Red Queen 1: Thank you! And um. I'm glad you liked it and all!  
  
~piedermort~(): Thanks! (Ego starts expanding) I'm unendingly happy you like it.  
  
Whew! That took longer than I thought it might. Thank you to Blanche Dubois(), who is my biggest reviewer so far. Got to go, enjoy and review!!!!  
  
TTFN  
  
Crazy_Peanut_Chick  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, only the plot and Chloe. 


	5. Hello Malfoy!

She Spy  
  
Chapter 5  
Hello, Malfoy!  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, there's someone here to see you," the blonde secretary said, poking her head carefully through the oak door. She regretted her actions immediately.  
  
A large rock came flying towards the door, and the secretary barely made it out before it hit the door where she had been. It made a loud thunk as it struck the door and the ground. A groan of frustration came from the other side of the room.  
  
Draco Malfoy threw a handful of papers over his shoulder and slammed the book he was reading shut. How in the world was he supposed to find what he needed when people kept interrupting him? Never mind that it had been 6 hours since he last left the room, 5 and a half hours since he last spoke to anyone.  
  
He ran his hands through his hair and got up, walking towards the door. He heard wild mutterings from his secretary and opened the door. She was there, throwing various objects into a large cardboard box. Blaise Zabini stood by her desk, looking worried. Draco motioned for him to go into his office, doing so himself.  
  
"What the hell did you do to your poor secretary now?" Blaise demanded once the door was shut behind him.  
  
"I threw a rock at her," Draco said, walking to his desk and organizing the papers there into piles.  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"I threw a rock at her. Well, if you want to be specific, it was a paperweight, but it had the same effect. I told her not to bother me," Draco said calmly, picking up the numerous books that had been tossed haphazardly behind his desk.  
  
"That explains why she's quitting now!" Blaise said right before Draco heard the secretary's door slam.  
  
"She's quitting?! That's just great. She was the only secretary left that would work with me!"  
  
"Well, if you'd stop scaring them off, we wouldn't have this problem in the first place! You get way too stressed, you're working all the time!"  
  
"I am this close, Zabini," Draco said, holding his fingers an inch apart. "I can't stop now."  
  
Blaise sighed and rubbed his temples. "Listen, I know of this one girl. She needs work, she learns quickly, and she isn't afraid of anyone. I could get her to work here."  
  
Draco considered that for a while. He would have to train the girl, but it would be worth it. He walked over to the window and pushed back the heavy curtain. Sunlight streamed in, and he squinted against it. He was so close to discovering it, and doing secretary work would slow his studies.  
  
"Fine. Get her here as soon as possible."  
  
Behind his back, Blaise smirked and nodded.  
  
+++  
  
"Dammit, Hermione, you've got to get this right! We've only got 4 hours till you have to go to Malfoy Manor, and you're still stuttering over your name!"  
  
Hermione pounded her head against her living room wall, repeating her new name with each smack. Chloe grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from the wall.  
  
"Hermione, it won't help if you get a concussion before you leave!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's just so weird! Everything's different!"  
  
She was different indeed. All the fatty fluff had been removed from her body, leaving only hard muscle behind. An illusion hid most of her distinguishing features. She still had the same body, but everything that connected her with the name Hermione Granger had been hidden, such as her birthmarks and scars and hair color. Yes, now her hair was a rich red color, something that Hermione was having trouble getting used to.  
  
"Hermione, please, work with me. You need to know this. Now, what's your name?"  
  
+++  
  
The sounds of whistles and thick smoke hung in the air at the train station. Hermione coughed and squinted, trying to see if her escort was here yet. She had no idea how she would recognize him, but-  
  
"Hermione?" The whispered word spun Hermione around, and she came face-to-face with Blaise Zabini.  
  
"My name isn't Hermione," she said, her voice slightly shaky.  
  
Blaise raised his eyebrow and looked her up and down. "Right, then. What is your name?"  
  
"Alexandra Roberts." 'Did Zabini just check me out?'  
  
"You're in luck, Miss Roberts. I happen to be your escort for tonight. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Hermione nodded and tightened her grip on her cloth bag. Blaise walked her to his car and held the door for her. She got inside and closed her eyes, quickly going over her new history in her mind.  
  
Blaise got in the car and started it. They had pulled out of the parking lot when Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Listen, Zabini, my name is not mentioned, ever, during my time here, got it?"  
  
"Woah! Calm down, it won't happen again, I swear. Do you think I want to get caught? Anyway, it'll be a while. You might want to work on your name more, you didn't sound very convincing before."  
  
Hermione muttered various things about Blaise and a cow before she closed her eyes again, working over information in her mind.  
  
Blaise laughed and turned his attention to the road, squinting against the morning sun.  
  
+++  
  
Hi folks! Sorry about the wait, but between plotting out chapters and the internet being down, I was unable to work on this chapter for a while.  
  
I hope all you Draco-obsessors are happy now that he's in the story. The next chapter will be mainly just Hermione and Draco.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! I appreciate the little bit of effort you use to write me.  
  
TTFN  
  
Crazy-Peanut-Chick  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters, just Chloe and the plot, mainly. 


	6. Working for Malfoy

She Spy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Woah," Hermione said, knowing that her jaw had dropped a considerable amount, but she couldn't help it. The Malfoy Manor was magnificent.  
  
"Miss Roberts? Are you okay?" Blaise asked, waiting by the open gate.  
  
Hermione jerked and nodded quickly, blush creeping up her neck. She walked through the gate and stopped, waiting for Blaise.  
  
When he caught up, she asked him for what might possibly be the hundredth time, "Are you sure this ruse will work?"  
  
"I've told you before, it will be okay! He trusts me more than anyone else. It will work."  
  
"Good," she said, and continued walking towards the house. The house was beautiful, but the grounds surrounding it were not. No flowers grew here, and even the grass was struggling to live.  
  
'Looks like he needs a new gardener,' she thought.  
  
"MISS ROBERTS!" Hermione jerked her head up and stared at Blaise.  
  
"What is it?" she yelled back, walking as fast as she could in her shoes to catch up to him.  
  
"You were staring at the grass for five minutes. Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy, just peachy," she said, stomping up to the door. She could think of a million different situations she'd rather be in.  
  
"Okay then. Right this way," he opened the door and ushered her inside.  
  
+  
  
Draco yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had been reading from this book since four that morning. Well, not really reading, but trying to translate it. It was in some foreign ancient language that was almost undecipherable, but Draco didn't let that put him down. He knew, knew for certain, that this had vital information in it, the location of it.  
  
He shook his head to clear his tiredness and bent down again to focus on the book. The symbols were weaving in and out of focus. He groaned and looked around for his wand. He had learned a spell that boosted his energy, but he wouldn't be able to do it if he couldn't find his damned wand!  
  
He stood but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Your new secretary is here," a man said, his voice delicate from age  
  
Draco groaned. It seemed like Blaise had done his job and had brought his new secretary. 'Oh joyous,' he thought, but out loud he said "Let her in, Alfred."  
  
The door opened and a tall red-haired woman walked in after quietly thanking the butler. Draco's attention immediately snapped to the woman. She was mesmerizing. She seemed to be 5 or 4 inches shorter than his 6'2". She was wearing a black skirt that reached to her knees and a plain white blouse. It all fit her slender figure perfectly.  
  
Her head turned, and her eyes met with his. He felt a strange feeling of recognition as he saw her hazel-colored eyes, but passed it off as a result of lack of sleep. He felt a strange twinge in his gut, but he passed that off as lack of food. Her eyes flickered down, and he suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
+  
  
Hermione was nervous. After Blaise had escorted her into the house, a butler had swept her inside and had hustled her up the stairs to Malfoy's office. And now that she was here, Malfoy was eyeing her!  
  
'So what? You're doing the same thing!' the annoying voice in the back of her head said. Hermione tried to ignore it, but it was true. He was hard to not eye, especially since he was lacking a shirt.  
  
He was much different from the way he was in school. Right now he was wearing pants that looked much like pajama bottoms and, (Hermione nervously cleared her throat) since he wasn't wearing a shirt, she was able to see how perfectly sculpted he was. She immediately averted her gaze to his face, and saw that he was studying her. His eyes were still a stormy blue, but there were heavy black smudges underneath them. There was a thin slice through his right eyebrow. His hair was long, shaggy, and tousled, possibly from sleep?  
  
+  
  
Draco felt like smacking himself. Yeah, this was a good way to great your new secretary. Come along half-clothed and then drool over her for a while. How long had it been, anyway? He cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, as you probably already know. You will address me as Mr. Malfoy. What's your name, anyway?" he said, knowing he sounded flippant.  
  
The woman's eyes narrowed slightly, and then she smirked. "You don't know who I am and you hired me anyway? Nice."  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and forced himself to smile. "I trust Zabini's judgment. What is your name?"  
  
"Alexandra Roberts."  
  
"Well, Alexandra, have you had any experience with secretarial work before?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I was a secretary for my aunt's business."  
  
"Good. Then I'll just give you the house rules. One, you nor anyone else bothers me when I say I don't want to be bothered. Two, don't come into my office unless I tell you to. Three, do not open any of my mail. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," she said, turning to go to her office. Draco pried his eyes from her bottom and shook his head.  
  
He sat down at his desk and opened the book again, and tried to concentrate on the symbols, but found he couldn't focus. Well, his eyes couldn't focus. He stood up and looked all over his office, to no avail. About half an hour after he started looking, he went to his last resort.  
  
He opened the door and walked through, and Alexandra turned around to face him.  
  
"Don't mean to bother you, but I seem to have misplaced my wand. Have you seen it?" he asked, feeling strangely tongue-tied in her presence.  
  
"Isn't it there in your waistband?" she asked looking at the area in question.  
  
Draco looked down, and sure enough, there it was. He hastily mumbled a "thanks" before he hurried back into his room.  
  
+  
  
I'm really sorry that this is sooo short again, but if I don't turn this in now, I won't be able to do so for another 2 weeks or so.  
  
Okay, thanks to my reviewers, you're all wonderful, and please continue to review!  
  
Gotta go, I am very tired and really would like sleep.  
  
TTFN  
  
Crazy Peanut Chick  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters or settings. 


	7. Never Again!

She Spy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The moment the door to Malfoy's office closed, Hermione was on her feet. The walls to her office were lined with numerous bookshelves, and Hermione felt that one of those books contained some sort of incriminating evidence.  
  
She started at the bottom row, picking out a book and flipping through it. The book, History of Salazar, held nothing of interest. She went on to the next book.  
  
+  
  
By the time Hermione had gotten through the second shelf, much time had passed, and she was feeling fairly discouraged. She had found nothing, but she still had 4 more shelves to go on only that shelf, plus the other 8 bookshelves crammed with books.  
  
Hermione drew a deep breath and reached for another book when she suddenly heard footsteps approaching her door. She jumped up and threw herself into her chair, causing it to spin wildly. She stopped the chair and hastily grabbed a stack of papers to make herself look busy.  
  
+  
  
Draco pushed open the door and was about to speak when he saw Alexa. Her face was hidden by a stack of upside-down papers. He walked over to her and pushed the papers down on the desk.  
  
"Hard at work, I see?" he said, smirking.  
  
"I was before you interrupted me," she replied, flushing red. She gingerly tried to tug the papers back from under his hands, to no avail.  
  
Draco looked down at her hands, which were still trying to tug the papers away from him. She had nice hands, he decided. Long slender fingers. His gaze slid to her arms. She had pulled up the sleeves to her designer white blouse, revealing her lower arms, which were pleasingly muscular. Nice arms too, he thought.  
  
He then looked at her face. She was still staring down at the papers she was still trying to pry away from him, and she was speaking, although Draco wasn't aware of what she was saying. Her skin was smooth and pale; well, everywhere but her face, which was still tinged red. She had long curly red hair.  
  
All in all, she was pleasing to look at.  
  
'Bet she'd be pleasing to have, too,' said a little voice in the back of his head.  
  
'Could be,' he thought. When was the last time he'd slept with someone, anyways? He began to count the months when Alexa's voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked in a contemptuous voice.  
  
Draco snapped back to reality and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You have beautiful hands," he said, returning his gaze to them.  
  
"Er. Thank you?" she replied, obviously thrown by his statement.  
  
+  
  
'Beautiful hands?' Hermione thought incredulously, looking down at her hands. 'That was definitely an original comment.'  
  
She looked up again and found Malfoy staring, not at her head, not at her neck, but lower.  
  
Hermione's back stiffened in self-righteous anger and a growl almost slipped through her throat. She composed herself and asked him snidely, "Like what you see?"  
  
His gaze rose lazily from her breasts to her eyes and he smirked. "I've seen better."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. The nerve! She wished she could say something in defense, but she was dumbstruck with disbelief. Malfoy's smirk expanded to an evil smile and he pointed down at her left breast, his hand coming dangerously close to touching it.  
  
"Your shirt," he said. "My other secretary had that type of shirt, but it was nicer."  
  
Hermione's mouth snapped shut and she looked down at the area he was pointing at. A small label there proclaimed the shirt made by some designer brand. She suddenly realized he had been talking about her blouse. She lifted her head and looked at Malfoy, already feeling a blush flame her cheeks. Quickly, she tried to change the subject and get Malfoy's hand away from her chest.  
  
"How can I help you?" she asked.  
  
+  
  
Draco had to think a few moments before he remembered what he had been there for originally. Ridiculing her had been fun- the flustered look she had was entertaining-, but he had other things to think about. He pulled his hand back and rested it on the desk. Alexa looked relieved.  
  
"Someone is going to arrive at 5:00 today. Please inform Alfred."  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"It doesn't concern you," he said, turning around to go back to his office. Just before he shut the door, he heard her mumble under her breath, "Crabby''  
  
+  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Alfred says that man you don't want me to know about has been here for fifteen minutes."  
  
Hermione took pleasure in the displeasure showing in Malfoy's stormy grey- blue eyes at being interrupted. She gave him an overly bright smile as he rose from his chair. He gave her a vicious glare in return.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you don't seem very happy. Are you okay?"  
  
Malfoy didn't reply; he only pushed past her, mumbling obscenities as he threw open her office door. Hermione waited until the door shut, then she turned around and entered Malfoy's office.  
  
'What a mess,' was her first thought. There was a desk in the middle of the farthest back wall, a few bookshelves filling the wall to her right, and a couch filling the wall to her left. The desk was overflowing with loose papers and open books, the bookshelves had various things hanging off it, such as shirts and only a scant amount of books, and the couch looked as if it had been slept in numerous times.  
  
Hermione figured her best bet would be the desk, so she headed over to investigate. She looked over the mess, reluctant to touch anything at first, but that fear was soon banished when she saw the foremost open book. She picked it up and stared at it.  
  
"Runes," she whispered softly to herself, flipping through the pages. She had taken a few courses on runes before, but those were basic. These were unworkable!  
  
Unable to read, she instead referred to the drawings accompanying the writing. They made about as much sense as the writing did. With a defeated sigh, she set down the book and picked up a paper.  
  
Nothing incriminating in those. She picked up another paper, but it was also not incriminating. She went through many such papers when she heard a sudden, loud gong.  
  
She jumped and spun around, her heart in her throat. The gong struck once more, and she jumped along with it before she discovered that it was only a grandfather clock. She must've missed it when she surveyed the room earlier. The gong struck four more times, and she smiled. Her hours were done! She could go home now, finally. She turned and dashed out of the room, grabbing her coat as she left her office.  
  
+  
  
"So, do we have a deal?"  
  
Draco leaned back in his easy chair and surveyed the man sitting in front of him. He seemed harmless enough, and he had Zabini's reassurance that he was as he seemed. He had a large sack to the side of his chair that, as he had told Draco, was filled with books and papers that would help him in his 'quest'. But something didn't seem right.  
  
"Antique book dealer, you said?" he asked, stalling for time.  
  
"Yes. Mr. Zabini told me of your plight and I told him I could help," he said. He ran his hands through his hair for what had to be the hundredth time.  
  
Draco took a closer look at him. He didn't seem the type for an antique book dealer. He was tall and muscular, and his eyes didn't have the squinty look that most antique book dealers he had met had.  
  
Draco believed in following his senses, and right now his senses were telling him to get the man the bloody hell out of his house!  
  
So that was why he stood up suddenly and said, "I appreciate your offer, but I'll have to decline. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work." He had turned and was partway to the door when he heard the man.  
  
"I'm afraid that's out of the question."  
  
Draco turned and saw the man holding a wand in his right hand, and was pointing it straight at his heart.  
  
"Well, if you want me to buy the books so badly, I will," he said calmly, but on the inside he was running through all his possibilities. He didn't have anyone covering his back, since Zabini had told him the man was harmless. Draco silently cursed Zabini.  
  
The man laughed cruelly, bringing Draco back to the situation at hand. "There aren't any books. Say good-bye, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The man moved his wand in an intricate pattern that Draco knew all too well. "Ava-"  
  
Thankfully, the man was unable to finish his curse, because right at that moment, a foot connected with the left side of his head and he went down hard.  
  
Malfoy watched him fall to the floor and then looked up in time to see Alexa smoothing her skirt back down her legs from the place it had hiked up to when she kicked the man. Adrenaline-pumped as he was at almost being killed, he still felt a surge of lust at the sight of her shapely thighs.  
  
He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.  
  
"I learned karate, among other things, a few years ago. I figured you didn't want this guy-" she accentuated her word with a kick to the man's motionless form, "- to kill you, so I took him out." An awkward silence followed. "Uh, my hours are up, so I'll be going now."  
  
She turned and left the room. Draco stood immobile and speechless; something that didn't happen to him very often, staring at the spot Alexa had been a few moments before. The strangeness of the situation had him left at a stand-still. His secretary just saved his life.  
  
"By the way, you're welcome."  
  
Draco turned his head and saw that Alexa had come back. Her head was poking through the doorway, and she was smirking.  
  
"Tah!" she called out cheerfully, leaving the room.  
  
Draco wasn't aware that he had started moving until he was in the same room as Alexa. She was facing the door out and pulling on her coat when she became aware that he was there. She turned and looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
Draco didn't answer, he only walked over to her and pushed her up against the door. Her gasp was silenced by his mouth closing over hers.  
  
His kiss was thorough, his tongue explored her mouth. Alexa groaned and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, but Draco pulled away and stared down at her. Her green eyes seemed to have darkened with desire, and her lips were red and swollen. He leaned in closer to her, and she leaned towards him.  
  
He stopped an inch away from her mouth and whispered, "Thank you." Then he turned and walked away, leaving her standing there.  
  
+  
  
Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror disgustedly and began to brush her teeth viciously. Teeth that Malfoy had run his tongue over only an hour or so ago. An hour, twenty-six minutes and- she checked the clock on the wall- 49 seconds ago, to be precise.  
  
No! No, no, no, no! Don't think about it. Don't think about anything. But not thinking was hard, and her mind kept coming back to Malfoy.  
  
How could she have done that?! Malfoy, the only person she really and truly hated. He kissed her, and she kissed him back! And, if she was to be honest with herself, she had really liked it! Enough to throw herself at his feet, metaphorically speaking.  
  
Hermione stopped brushing her teeth and stared at herself in the mirror. It would never happen again. Ever. But as she ducked her head down to spit out the remnants of her toothpaste, she felt a horrible premonition of doom.  
  
+++  
  
Hello! Peanut here! Please don't kill me! I know it's been a super long time since I last wrote, but I had a lot of things going on along with extreme writer's block. So, here's my official apology: I'm sorry!  
  
Just some side stuff now. Someone asked me to create an email list to inform people of updates. If you want me to add you to the list, just let me know in your review.  
  
Also, someone complained that Draco wasn't in character. I'm sorry, but I probably won't portray him correctly at all this entire story.  
  
What else, what else. Ah yes! Be happy, for I have made my chapter longer, and will be trying to do so for the rest of them.  
  
Ok, that's about it. Please review!  
  
TTFN  
  
Crazy Peanut Chick 


	8. Serves You Right

She Spy  
  
Chapter 8  
Serves You Right  
  
It was another beautiful summer day outside Hermione's house. Sun was bright, very few clouds were marring the sky, and a light breeze kept the heat manageable. But, inside the light-blue one-story home, Hermione was mindless of it all.  
  
"Shoes! Where are my shoes! No, Crookshanks, no! Bad kitty!"  
  
Chloe looked up from the magazine she was reading and said mildly, "You're going to be late."  
  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and gave Chloe a malicious glare. She hadn't been able to sleep last night, for reasons unknown.  
  
'Yeah, right,' the annoying little voice in the back of her head snickered. 'You were too busy thinking of a Mr. Malfoy to sleep.'  
  
"Aagh! No!" she yelled, causing Chloe to glance at her, one delicate brow arched in question. She ignored her and ran into her room, almost slamming the door on Crookshanks, who dashed in after her. A few choice words escaped her mouth as she pulled random clothes from her closet. She stopped moving when she caught sight of herself in her full-length closet mirror. She still had not gotten used to the sight of the new her.  
  
Her reflection was clothed in a towel and had a towel wrapped turban- style around her head. Hermione quickly unwound the towel and ran her fingers through her flaming red hair. She had always envied Ginny Weasley of her hair, but now that she had that coveted color, she hated it.  
  
And her skin! She was so pale, something much different than normal. Her normal skin had always been lightly tanned, and she missed it.  
  
All this "new her" had been caused by a newly created spell that was kept secret by theâ Hell, it was so secret, she didn't even know the name of the Department. Fudge had arranged for the spell to be cast on her, but she had to unconscious when it occurred. Fudge assured her it would be alright, and so she went through with it. The next morning, she awoke to find the "new her".  
  
She had argued to Fudge that the Polyjuice Potion would have been a better, safer idea. Not enough was known about the spell. Nobody knew if it had any side-effects or if it wore off. The list of unknown risks continued on and on, but Fudge refused to listen to her. "Foolproof," he had said about the spell.  
  
Hermione swallowed the rising feeling of doubt that had risen to mind, and reached for the clothes resting on her bed.  
  
"Oh no, Crookshanks, you evil, despicableâ" Hermione swatted Crookshanks off her dark clothing and groaned.  
  
'Chloe's going to kill me,' she thought as she tried to brush off the myriad of cat hairs that now decorated her nice clothes.  
  
+  
  
'Thank Merlin Chloe didn't notice,' Hermione thought as she walked up the steps to the Malfoy Manor. She had quickly pulled on a jacket and had rushed out the door before Chloe could talk to her. Normally, Hermione wouldn't mind cat hairs. She felt happy to bear them as proof that she was a cat-owner. Or cat-owned, whatever. But Chloe wouldn't like it, and quite frankly, she scared Hermione when it came to the perfection of her outfits.  
  
She walked briskly up to the doors and raised her hand to knock when one door opened a bit. The butler peered out at her and nodded, then pulled the door wider to allow her inside.  
  
'Wow. Freaky butler. Reminds me of those butlers in movies," Hermione shrugged off the thought and started down the hall, passing a grand stairway, but stopped when she heard the butler clear his throat. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"That's not the way to your office," he said, his smooth voice contradictory to his wizened appearance.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize. I got so mixed up yesterday, I forgot which way led to my office," she said, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks as she lied. She had wanted to explore the house a teensy bit more. She swallowed and continued speaking. "Surely it wouldn't hurt if I toured a bit, would it?"  
  
"Master Malfoy wants no one in that section of the house. Shall I see you to your office?"  
  
'Jackpot!' Hermione thought excitedly as she walked towards the butler. She would have to search that room as soon as she possibly could. But for now all she could do was follow the butler.  
  
+  
  
Draco was jarred from a deep sleep and a pleasant dream when the door to his secretary's office was slammed shut. That bang had barely finished ringing in his head when more thumps and crashes could be heard.  
  
Draco groaned and picked his head up from the pages of the book he had taken from his would-be assassin the night before. He must have fallen asleep trying to decipher it last night. He really only slept about three times a week, crashing only when he could not stop the sleep.  
  
As he started moving around, he realized three things. One, he had a horrible crick in his neck, two, his back was fairly stiff, and three, he had a major hard-on. Apparently he had a very pleasant dream last night.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he could remember the dream. A scantily-clad woman with emerald-green eyes had been doing terribly pleasant things to him in his bed. Although she had been wearing little, she had had a black veil covering most of her face and her hair, and all he could see of her face were her eyes. Her hauntingly familiar green eyes. He had felt that he knew her, and had been reaching to tear off the veil when Alexa Roberts had stormed into her office.  
  
'Go figure,' he thought as he reached over his head and tried to stretch out the kink in his back. He was still stretching out the various cramps in his body when Alexa entered his office, bright and cheery.  
  
+  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Sleep well?" she asked. Her arms were filled with mail and other various papers, so she shut the door behind her with her foot and walked to his desk to drop her burden.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. Had very nice dreams. About you," he said, realizing that what he said was true. Alexa had the same green eyes as the woman in his dream.  
  
"How flattering, but you'll have to keep on dreaming, Malfoy, 'cause it isn't going to happen in reality," she replied, dumping the contents of her arms on his already crowded desk. She turned to leave, but he reached out and pulled her back around his desk. He tugged her again landing her straddling his lap and causing her knee-length skirt to hike way up.  
  
"Let me go!" she said instantly, pushing at his chest and wriggling to get off of him, but his hands were firmly planted and held her in place.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, going a little off subject.  
  
"What?" Alexa asked, her confusion evident. She stopped her futile struggle to get off him and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Why won't it happen in reality?" he asked, stroking the bare skin on the inside of her thigh that had been exposed when her skirt had hiked up.  
  
He felt her shiver underneath his hands and he smirked. He stroked her thigh again and repeated, "Why not?"  
  
"Becauseâ" she gasped as his hands started moving farther up. "Because I hate you."  
  
"No you don't," he said confidently, sliding his finger underneath her skirt where it had bunched, but pulled them back in surprise when she slapped them viciously, digging her long nails in for emphasis.  
  
"Ow!" he said, surprised. He pulled his hands to his eyes to examine them, and Alexa used that moment to jump off his lap.  
  
"Serves you right," she said in a snotty voice, smoothing down her skirt. She turned with a huff and walked to the door. Her posture reeked of pride, so that made it all the more funny when she stepped on a stack of books, slipped, and landed flat on her back.  
  
"Ow!" she said complainingly. A chuckle escaped Draco's mouth, followed by more laughter.  
  
"Serves you right," he managed to say in between laughs, imitating her voice from earlier. Then he threw back his head and laughed for all he was worth.  
  
+  
  
Hermione sat on the floor, nursing a hurt behind and pride, as Malfoy laughed uncontrollably in his chair. For a moment, she was stunned into silence. She had never before heard Malfoy laugh. Okay, that wasn't true. She had heard him laugh in a mocking nasty snicker, but never in mirth. His laughter gave her the good kind of chills. Never mind that right now he was laughing at her clumsiness.  
  
"It wasn't that funny!" she said trying to salvage her pride as she gingerly got up.  
  
"Oh yes, it was!" he managed to choke out, still laughing. That really irritated her, it really wasn't funny. So she pulled off her heeled pump and chucked it at his chest.  
  
It hit the wall three feet away from his head with a loud thunk. Malfoy stopped laughing and stared at the indent in the wooden wall.  
  
"Damn!" she muttered under her breath, walking over to his desk to retrieve her shoe, bobbing up and down as she stepped on the non-elevated foot. She was aware of Malfoy watching her as she neared him, as she reached down, grabbed her pump, and put it on. She turned and walked to the door, carefully avoiding anything cluttering the floor. She had almost made it out the door when he spoke.  
  
"Good for me you're a bad aim. That could've taken out my lung."  
  
She turned, and was going to give him a withering look when she saw the amusement dancing in his blue-grey eyes. She stared at them for a moment more and suddenly felt the urge to laugh. She reviewed all that had happened in the past 15 minutes from a third person's view and found it all horribly funny, so she laughed. She laughed and he laughed along with her.  
  
+  
  
Later that night, long after Alexa had left, Draco still sat at his desk, deeply absorbed in the large leather-bound book in front of him. Notes were scribbled on the sides of the paper in slanting letters unique to his handwriting. His quill was poised to write more in the non-permanent ink he used, but he couldn't concentrate.  
  
He blamed his affliction on lack of sleep, but he knew that wasn't true. The sleep he had gotten last night had been enough to last him a day or two. The real problem was that he couldn't get Alexa Roberts off his mind. Her laugh was lovely, and she looked exquisite as she was laughing.  
  
He groaned and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing viciously, but her laughing image refused to depart.  
  
'I would be able to forget,' he told himself, 'if her damned perfume didn't hang around my room like it is!'  
  
There was a scent in the room, definitely Alexa's.  
  
'What is it?' he wondered, sniffing the air delicately. It smelled like... honey.  
  
'Honey,' he thought distractedly. 'A lovely substance with many fun possibilities in foreplay  
  
He immediately regretted the thought, because as soon as he thought it, a mental image formed in his mind, and almost instantly he was hard  
  
Draco let out a strangled yell of annoyance and stood up. He was not going to get any work done tonight, that was fast becoming obvious. He stalked to the door, mentally cursing Alexa, threw it open. He stalked through it, down the stairs, and out the door, walking out to the forest behind the Malfoy Manor. Somewhere from within the forest, a light was shining.  
  
+  
  
"So, how'd today go?" Chloe asked as Alexa entered her house. A grunt was her only reply, but she seemed satisfied with it.  
  
She followed Hermione into the living room, and waited until Hermione had relaxed on the overstuffed sofa before she asked, "So, has he made a move on you yet?"  
  
Hermione's head snapped up from a pillow and her eyes were wide. "Howâ?"  
  
"Oh, give me a break, honey! Any red-blooded male with vision would've made a move by now. You're gorgeous!"  
  
Hermione preened. "Why, thank you Chloe!"  
  
Chloe waved her hand around, as if to brush away her thanks. "Whatever, hon. So, he has, right?"  
  
Hermione pressed her face into the pillow and mumbled a string of words Chloe assumed were yes.  
  
"Great! Everything's going to plan, then!"  
  
"What!?" Hermione shrieked, flying from the couch. "Plan? What plan?!"  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you about the plan? Oh, oopsies!" she cried in an innocent voice Hermione saw through immediately.  
  
"What is the plan?" she forced through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing different than the way I usually operate."  
  
"Oh no, no, NO! You said you wouldn't!"  
  
"I lied."  
  
Hermione groaned and sank down on the couch again. Chloe worked the same way some other female con artists worked. She wormed her way into the victims life and did anything she could to gain their trust, and that sometimes included seducing the victim.  
  
"Hey, hon, it's not that bad. You don't gotta do the nasty with him, just knock him out in his bedroom, get what you need and get out. I've done that a few times myself."  
  
Hermione didn't reply, so Chloe just shrugged and walked out of the room, but just as she had stepped into the doorway a pillow hit her hard in the back of her head.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled as she turned.  
  
"Serves you right," Hermione said, getting up and walking into her bedroom.  
  
+  
  
Hidi ho, neighbors! Chapterâ uh, what is this? Eight? Whatever... New chapter! Yay!  
  
Don't have much to say today, just read and review!!!  
  
TTFN!  
  
Crazy Peanut Chick 


End file.
